<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Put a name on them by JustAGoodFellaRaccoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328732">Put a name on them</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAGoodFellaRaccoon/pseuds/JustAGoodFellaRaccoon'>JustAGoodFellaRaccoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Love, Fluff, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Young Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAGoodFellaRaccoon/pseuds/JustAGoodFellaRaccoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A St. Valentine's day fic. Tony is so smart but for a reason he doesn't have any friends, and that's ok he doesn't care... until maybe he has the chance to get one.</p><p> It's supposed to be fluff, a Valentine's day fic to sweeten your day, I hope. Tony and Peter are both between 6 and 7 years old.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tony knows he is brilliant, he is confident in his brain and his skills, but when it comes to friends, he doesn't have any, so he is confused when he finds out he has a secret admirer.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was fucking angry, yeah fuck was the new bad word he had just learnt and he had already been scowled a few times for saying it, so he was using that fucking word as much as he wished, even a lot much more now because he was fucking angry. He was fucking angry with his parents because he wanted to see the new tests of the super serum his father had been developing but oh no, he was just a kid and it wasn’t safe for him to be there. Instead, he had to attend school because he shouldn’t be missing classes. Nobody cared that he hated school, it was fucking boring.</p><p>He already knows everything the teachers want to teach him; maybe that is why they all seem to hate him and that’s not fair, It isn't his fault that he is so smart. Well, maybe there’s another reason, most of the time he is so bored that he has to entertain himself with something, that’s how he ends up chatting and distracting his classmates, and they end up having detention later. Then there’s the fact that he has <em>"drawings"</em> (a more accurate word is<em> designs</em>, they are even on scale for fuck's sake!) all over his notebooks instead of class notes. The other reason is clearly fault of his teachers, they sometimes make mistakes and he demurely corrects them, sometimes they are so wrong that it dismays him they don’t thank him for noticing and correcting them. It’s infuriating, he fucking hates school, his teachers and his parents.</p><p>But what he hates the most is the feeling that he doesn't belong anywhere, nor in his house, nor in the school, not even with other kids his age. They are dull; they had tagged him as a problematic, rude kid so they try to avoid him. They think they are <em>oh so good because they don't approach the troubled kid,</em> what a bunch of clowns, even some of them are afraid of him! He isn't <em>dangerous</em>, he hasn't done anything to them, well maybe yeah they are sort of stupid, but he is polite enough to not point it out, not so frequently.</p><p>So, even if that day was supposed to be like having the day off, he wasn't remotely happy with it. It was fucking Valentine’s day, the day were friends and lovers are supposed to spend together reminding the other how grateful and lucky they were for having each other. The walls were stamped with hearts and fucking babies with wings. Everything seemed like a torture to remind him how lonely and unwanted he was. He tried to endure it, yet he still stormed through the hall full of people giggling and exchanging stuff, so you could image how astonished he was when he opened his locker and found a (cute) pink card with a box of his favorites chocolates beside it.</p><p>His first instinct was to think was that it was a prank, maybe kids had just leveled up then he had to be more aware from now on. Tony hesitated whether he should open the folded card or not, it could splash him with water, or to electrocute him, but he was an extremely curious person so he gave in an opened it. His jaw dropped, it was an authentic Valentine’s letter. It was short and it was… endearing? It read<em>"I hope you like the chocolates, I think they are your favorites but if you don't like them just shove them away. I hope you aren't bothered, I just wanted to tell you that I like you a lot, you are so smart and funny" </em>it hadn't a signature on it, at the end was a little<em> "xoxos"</em> written on it.</p><p>He found himself smiling, but as soon as he realized it he turned paranoid again. He looked around looking for somebody who’d be laughing at him, or just watching him, but there was no one doing so, instead everybody was opening candies and exchanging cards, just minding their own business as usual. He didn't understand it, who would like an angry fucked up child like him? He was so puzzled, that it made him a little bit dizzy, not so long ago he had started studying geometry but not even that had left him that confused. Then the bell rang. He quickly shoved the card and the chocolates into his Captain America school bag and went to class.</p><p>The chocolates not only where his favorite brand, it was dark chocolate, his favorite kind, it disconcerted him because most of the other kids barely distinguished mud from chocolate, and it discarded the possibility someone had mistaken his locker with another's.</p><p>Deep beneath his heart he had acknowledged that it was reassuring. It was actually nice having someone to tell him that they liked him. Some stranger had seem him. Maybe they knew he wasn't bad, that he was just bored, maybe they could chat, they could play together at lunch, play tag like he used to play when he was little, sometimes the other kids still played that. He’d bet he could run just as fast as them, maybe even faster and they’d praise him … well that had gone far, but he was felling something he hadn't felt in a while, it was hope.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It had been two weeks from Valentine's day and he still didn't know who had written the letter. He had supposed giving a period of time would give them chance to attempt another approach, but it was sort of clear by reading the letter that they were shy. So, he designed a plan, he had written evidence of the suspect, then he just had to found the owner of the handwriting and the timing was perfect because they were supposed to write a story and deliver it to the teacher next week. His first plan sounded like sheer torture, he could volunteer himself to help the teacher mark the essays, but he didn't like it much. The second option was to steal the marked essays, and now that sounded exciting. The plan was to steal the essays and compare the handwriting in them with the one in the letter, later finally return them fast enough so that the teacher wouldn’t notice it.</p><p>He started supervising his teacher’s routine, in particular, she had the habit of doing the marking at lunch break, but in most of the occasions, she would mark two projects and then go looking for her coworker Miss. Stevenson, then they spent most of the remaining part of the break together.</p><p>So when the day of the assignment delivery day came. Tony hid himself behind a big bookshelf and waited for Miss. Brown to go. As soon as she left the room, he started to shuffle the papers on the desk and comparing them to the pink letter he had in his hand. And then, he had found it, the handwriting was exactly the same, a little lopsided, thin and ... pretty, delicate. When had a style of handwriting seemed pretty to him? Suddenly, he was taken out of his bewilderment when he heard steps, so shit, he had to check the name and go, but he couldn't, he didn’t find himself willing to, so quickly he folded the paper and hid it in his jacket's bag, he left the other essays where they were before running away from there.</p><p>At the end of the day he reached home and when straight to his room, not that anybody would care but it just reinforced the super secrecy vibe the whole situation had. He took out the paper with a little effort as his hands were trembling. He uncrumpled and opened it, and instead of reading the owner’s name, he started reading the text, it was a story about a super hero. In the beginning, he was just a common person, well not really because he was rich and super smart. The problem was that he was so smart that people disliked him even though he sounded nice, so he was always alone. He didn’t mind it because he was always inventing things, like this super laser that could melt anything. Then one day a he had a car accident, it had been a multiple car crash. He wasn’t severely injured but he noticed the car behind him had a person trapped in it. For fortune he had his laser with him and could help free the man inside the car. After that, the man keeps inventing things in order to help people until one day he designs a complete armor to help everybody he could.</p><p>It had been weird reading the story, somehow it sounded so familiar yet it was clearly a fantastic story. He was so overwhelmed by that weird feeling that he couldn't afford to be surprised when he finally read the owner's name. <em>Peter B Parker</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>About how Peter's letter ended up in Tony's locker.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Peter's POV and ending :) (ending?)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter’s POV</p><p>He had been waiting for this day. He didn't liked St. Valentine's day particularly, but that year he had somebody he liked a lot and he had decided to give him something, even though he didn't know he existed, but anyway Peter was find with it. Tony Stark is so cool he didn't blamed him for not noticing him. Peter doesn’t considers himself as something special, he doesn’t have many friends, he has just one, his name is Ned and he is the bestest friend he could ever ask for, a true companion, and super nerdy, Ned even likes star wars as much as him.</p><p>Peter had entered this school last year. He had just talked a few times with Tony and for some reason Tony didn't seem to like much other kids, and Peter could guess why. In his first day of school Marianne, his new classmate, had given him a tour around the school and she chatted a little about his new classmates, it seemed Marianne liked gossip because she had a lot to say about each one of them. Peter didn’t care what other kids did, for him it was all just the same but what had caught his attention was that she had told him about a certain Tony Stark. How he was a mean guy because he answered teachers back, how terrible he was by playing all the time and not listening to adults. Then Peter had asked her if he had done anything to her, she was so taken aback and incensed by the question, almost like she never had asked herself that same question, or maybe it was the fact that she couldn't understand it.</p><p>When he had finally met the Tony Stark, he was astonished. Tony was so clever, he used such complicated words Peter had never heard of. When Tony talked, Peter wrote some of the words down in order to search them later. Tony was so skilled, he aced with flying colors every signature even though he didn't listened to the teachers. He was just so clever that he sometimes knew more than them! To Peter, Tony shined, he didn't understand how the other kids didn't seemed to like him, to him Tony had special written all over his face. Maybe the other ones were jealous or maybe they weren't able to understand the miracle they had in front of them.</p><p>There was one defect about Tony, he seemed to not like kids even though he was one. That was one thing Peter wasn't completely able to understand but maybe Tony knew better. Tony always did so maybe he had his own reasons, so Peter was happy just watching him from afar.</p><p>One day Peter found himself thinking too much about Tony, about how clever were his comebacks to teacher Woodrow, and the way it made Peter smile when the teacher would find out that Tony was right and not him. The conviction in Tony's eyes, those eyes, that were light brown but turned dark when he was up to mischief, his way too long and black eyelashes. He was so pretty and if that made Peter crave to become best friends with him, or maybe something further, who would know that.</p><p>Then he had this crazy idea, maybe he could show Tony how much he liked him in an anonymous way. He could just show his admiration. However, maybe it could become something else, something else to how he felt about his aunts, about Ned. Peter wanted to know everything about Tony, to share secrets with him, make him laugh and to spend every moment with him.</p><p>He was a little confused that Tony was a guy, but tried not to give it much importance. First he started saving up for some chocolates. Once, he had been watching Tony from afar as usual, and Tony had reached something in his pocket and when he inspected it, it had enlightened his face. It was some sort of candy that he had eaten at once, then he had discarded the envelope. Peter was so ashamed about his next acts but curiosity was a great force in him, so he grabbed the wrap from the trash bin and kept it like a treasure. It was an expensive brand of chocolate, dark chocolate. He had gone to the candy store and had memorized the price of a box of those chocolates. He would get a job just to buy them; it was worth it if he could get Tony to smile like that again.</p><p>Peter sold lemonade, scrubbed 62 cars and had taken 30 dogs from different neighborhoods for a walks in order to buy a box of those chocolates just in time for St Valentine's.  When he finally had the box in his hands, he couldn’t stop smiling himself. Then, the big day came, he arrived at school really early that day, he brought a screw driver with him so he could insert the items within the locker. It didn't make him happy to break into somebody’s locker but he wouldn't take anything from it. He did it fast, he introduced the box and the card that he had decorated and ran away. Peter hopped the blush would redeem and his heart would go back soon to its normal speed.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Tony’s POV</p><p>It had been a long weekend, and now that Tony knew who the one who liked him was, he didn't know what to do, what was next? Tony never had watched a romcom movie, and now he acknowledged his mistake. He didn't even had much time to think about it because while he was day dreaming he realized Peter was arguing with the teacher.</p><p>-But I handed over my work Miss.</p><p>-I don't have it child so you certainly didn't. I don’t want lies from you Peter, I reckon you are a good and quiet kid but lies are unacceptable.</p><p>Tony couldn't bear it, it was his fault Peter was being scolded, Tony had to decide what to do now and fast, he decided he had already a bad reputation and it wouldn't get better anyway, so he stood up and approached his teacher’s desk.</p><p>- It was me, I took Peter's work from your bag miss.</p><p>then, he turned to look Peter directly in the eyes and apologized to him.</p><p>-I'm sorry Peter</p><p>He couldn't decipher Peter's expression. He seemed confused, but there was some hurt on his expression and that pained Tony. Everybody else make a sound of collective atonishment</p><p>-Now now, why I'm not surprised Tony? why did you?</p><p>Peter’s face when blank at the question and Tony noticed it, so he rushed to say.</p><p>-what can I say? I like trouble</p><p>Then, the bell rang.</p><p>-well everybody can leave, except you Tony, you have detention for two weeks, report to the principal's office and explain about your cliptomania to her.</p><p>Tony didn't said a thing, he just did as he was told, he left the classroom as fast as he could. He was walking towards the principal's office, he didn't hated Principal Smith, she was fair and tried not to be biased, that was enough for him. He was thinking about his soon lost hours in detention and how I'd affect with his current project when he noticed the sound of steps behind him. He stopped dry and turned around to find Peter Parker following him.</p><p>-Hey, Peter right?</p><p>-The other kid nodded, -Yes</p><p>hey stared at each other, then both kids spoke at same time</p><p>-Peter</p><p>-Tony</p><p>Both laughed</p><p>-You go first Peter</p><p>-well I wanted to apologize</p><p>-what?, what for? I was the one who stole your homework</p><p>-yeah but if I hadn't been such a coward, you wouldn't had to steal my essay just to know who had written the letter, so it was really my fault. I'm so sorry Tony.</p><p>Tony was speechless, all he managed to say was -why?</p><p>-I just told you I was a coward, I…</p><p>-No, not that, why do you even like me? How can you?</p><p>-why? how?</p><p>-yeah, nobody speaks to me, the other guys just avoid me, everybody seems to hate me so much.</p><p>-oh, no, Tony I thought you didn't like anybody so I tried to leave you alone, and well the other guys are not even a little cool as you are.</p><p>-you, you think I'm cool?</p><p>-sure, you are so smart, and funny and … classy.</p><p>-classy?</p><p>-Yeah, even though I think dark chocolate is a little bitter you seem to know what kind of chocolate it's the finest because when I bought the box, the clerk applauded my choice, also there’s this thing, that you know everything!, history, maths and even in art class you could chat with the teacher about famous artists, I didn't know anything about those, I looked for some, now my favorite is Monet.</p><p>Peter looked so excited, Tony didn't know he could trigger that reaction in somebody. It reminded him of the puppy he had seen once and had begged to his parents to let him adopt it but they refused. It had been the only one happy to meet Tony, well until now.</p><p>-So you like art?</p><p>-yeah sort of, but I like science best, the most impressive thing I've ever seen is when you presented in science class the control remote car you assembled yourself.</p><p>-well nobody believed it had been me the one to do it.</p><p>-I think everybody was jealous, even Mr Flourish, I don't think he knows how to assemble one.</p><p>Tony laughed and Peter’s face went scarlet.</p><p>-well I'm not saying he is dumb or something like that, but...</p><p>-Dont worry about it</p><p>There was an awkward silence again</p><p>-So, are you mad at me? about the letter and detention?</p><p>-No, I like you, well, I don’t know if I</p><p>-It's ok you don't have to like me, even… </p><p>-no, bullocks, I mean, I don't know if I like you in that way ... yet, I have never liked anybody, I don’t even have friends, what I’m trying to say is that I want to be friends with you, I, I'm so glad you like me because, I know it's selfish but, I, I don't have any friends, and maybe, you'd like to hang around with me? sometime, anytime</p><p>He didn't dare to look at Peter, he hadn’t been that nervous in his life, maybe Tony had broken his heart and now he hated him just like any of the others, but then an outburst of words came from Peter.</p><p>-Sure!, that's awesome,  that means you can come visit my house?, maybe we can have a sleepover, I could introduce you to Ned if you want to, and maybe we can assemble his new mecano car, it's an F1! I mean, it’s not half as cool as the one you presented in class but maybe.</p><p>-yeah, I'd really really like that!</p><p>-cool</p><p>-so I'll see you round</p><p>-yeah</p><p>They parted ways with a bye and then Tony when to the principal's office, somehow he didn't even mind the punishment.</p>
<hr/><p>Epilogue</p><p>(Tony's POV)</p><p>Tony and Peter, (well and Ned) were going to assemble a drone Tony’s father had given him as Christmas present after school. Tony was so excited, they had been friends for almost a year know, he realized because it would be st. Valentine's day next friday. He remembered how much he used to hate that holiday and it amused him because for first time in his life, he was looking forward it.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked it, if you have any comments they are well welcomed.</p><p>Happy St.Valentine's day, my love to the one reading this. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hoped you liked it, there's a second part disproportionate to the first one, I hope that's ok.</p><p>I had a lot of trouble setting up their age. I was like "I want them to be cute so they should be toddlers, but Tony has to be old enough to show how smart he is and Peter has to be old enough to write something so... 🤔"</p><p>Anyway, I'm very sorry if it feels odd with that.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>